impulser l'esprit
by 70ftofhair
Summary: In which our favorite boys (and gals!) are dream-stealing thieves. Virtually no plot, just an Inception-esque/Modern AU with humorous tendencies.
1. In Which Enjolras & Marius Meet Eponine

impulser l'esprit

Summary: In which our favorite boys (and gals!) are dream-stealing thieves. Virtually no plot, just an Inception-esque AU with humorous tendencies.

Author's Note: I'm fangirling over my own story. I think it's just because I love both storylines so much that I mashed them together. Plus I love crackships. I WILL GO DOWN WITH ENJONINE SHIP. Anyways, I saw this set on tumblr that inspired me to do this story. I'll post it on my profile later sometime (not today). In this story, Marius is the extractor while Enjolras is the point man. Eponine is the architect-in-training. (I also ship Arthur/Ariadne.) I made Marius the extractor because he's very passionate (aka in love with his french wife, Cosette), and Enjolras the point man because he's very controlled and calculating. And although not used in this particular job, Grantaire is a forger.

I'm not sure if I'm going to add to this, but if you give me feedback, I just might. As for the title, I just put 'Incept Your Mind' in google translate and hoped for the best.

I own nothing. Inception is Christopher Nolan's creation, and Les Misérables is Victor Hugo's.

All characters are 2012 movie characters (Sam as Eponine, Daniel as Gavroche, Aaron as Enjolras, Eddie as Marius, George as Grantaire, and Amanda as Cosette)

EDITED: I corrected my grammar and added so more details.

**In my opinion, this should only be rated T, so warning for sexual language and multiple f-bombs**.

* * *

_**In which Enjolras and Marius meet Eponine**_

In the middle a crowd cafe sat a very handsome blonde man in a suit. He pushed his black rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose as he examined the morning paper. He smirked as he read the headline, "Sex, Slaves, Scandal: The tale of a Former Billionaire". He had a personal hand in revealing the scandal.

He wasn't a journalist. No, not at all, not even close. He was a point man. A point man for a different type of corporate espionage. He was invovled with a different type of thievery: dream-stealing. He was a wanted man. He was...

"Hey Enjolras!" The blonde snapped out of his own internal monologue. He looked up to see his partner in crime (literally), Marius Pontmercy.

"Pontmercy." The blonde smoothly replied. The brown hair man sat across from him. Like the blonde, he was also in a suit. Less expensive, the man named Enjolras added.

"May I?" Marius gestured towards the newspaper. Enjolras nodded and handed him the paper. As Marius' eyes moved back and forth reading the article, his face had brighten up.

"I hope that bastard rots in hell." Enjolras nodded in response.

"So what's up? I thought you and Cosette were going to the States for a while."

"We returned already. It was wonderful."

"I didn't ask." Marius shot a glare at him.

"Any ways, I just got this job for this restaurant to steal a recipe from a chef who quit. Apparently the recipe doesn't taste the same without him."

"How can that be?"

"I don't know. It's France. We're picky about out food." Enjolras rather not divulge in food politics so he let it go.

"Right, so how many people do we need?" the point man asked.

"I think we'll be fine just the two of us, but we need an architect. How about Montparnasse?" Marius scrunched his face. He didn't really like the con, but he was really good.

"Got picked up by Interpol." Enjolras sipped on his coffee.

"Right should we be concerned?"

"No, we're fine." Enjolras had insurance that Montparnasse would not divulge information about him or Marius.

"If you say so. How about Courfeyrac?"

"Honeymoon with his lady." Enjolras didn't know why he had to remind the extractor seeing as Marius was the best man.

"Damn they're both good. Feiully?"

"He's gone straight and became a real architect."

"My god! That's nearly everyone." Marius called out exasperated Enjolras shrugged. There was one more person, but it was a long shot.

"There's always Ariadne." Marius shook his head.

"After that disaster with Grantaire, Arthur's never letting her near us again."

"Right, and we could never afford her anyways." It was a long shot anyways.

"Grantaire's not that bad," Marius shook his head. Enjolras shook his head dramatically.

"No. Never again."

"Come one it wasn't that—"

"NO. We are never mentioning that ever again."

"Shit, we're out of architects."

"We could always do it."

"I don't think you want me making another landscape after the Bakkers fiasco." The point man winced. That was almost as bad as the Grantaire-as-the-architect incident. _Almost_.

"I could do it." Marius bent over in his seat snickering.

"No offense, Antione, but your dreamscapes are really boring." He said in between his laughter. he looked up to see that Enjolras was not amused.

"What do you suggest?! It's not like we can just pick up some random street artist to whip up something." A lightbulb appeared in Marius' head.

"Oh god! Why didn't I think of it earlier?! Meet me at the warehouse in twenty minutes."

* * *

"I don't understand why I had to meet you here, couldn't we just have gone here together." Enjolras said as he leaned against the warehouse door. Marius had changed in the twenty minutes he has seen the man.

"Honestly, I wanted to change. I don't like always wearing a suit like you."

"Suits are nice, thank you very much."

"You look like you're trying to be Arthur." Enjolras glared at his friend, but ignored him and changed the subject.

"Come now, where are you taking me?"

"This way." Marius started walking through the alley way.

* * *

About ten minutes later, the two men had made their way to another abandon warehouse. On the the side of the wall, there was large intricate maze. On the ground there were pieces of chalk lying on the ground. At the start there were multiple attempts, but none of them actually finished it.

"This is..."

"Amazing. Time me," Marius picked up a piece of chalk and walked to the maze. Enjolras pulled out his watch.

"Go." It took Marius exactly four minutes to solve it.

"Well?" Marius said excitedly.

"Well what?"

"This is perfect! We really should find whoever made this."

"Or we could just copy the maze and make the landscape around it."

"That's plagiarism."

"Like our job is legal anyways." Enjolras retorted.

"We need to find the artist and recruit them. That way we could have a new architect."

"Look Marius, I'm just as impressed as you are, but how are we suppose to find some random street artist? There's hundreds of them lurking about." Marius tuned Enjolras out as he focused on someone lurking in the background.

"Speaking of which, HEY KID!" Marius chased after the small teenage boy.

"you got to be fucking kidding me." Enjolras said as he went after him.

"'Ello gentlemen, fancy a penny for some lowly kid."

"I have a better proposition for you; do you live around these parts?" Marius bend down to see the kid eye-to-eye.

"Aye." The kid nodded.

"Do you happen to know who drew that maze over in that corner?"

"I suppose for some change, my memory can be refreshed." the kid wiggle his eyebrows expectantly.

"Smart lad he is, I like you**—**"

"**—**Gavroche!" The kid answered.

"Top of the class you are, Gavroche. Here you go." he handed the boy a decent amount of change. Enjolras shook his head.

"Thank you sir, that bit was drawn by 'Ponine." Both men raised an eyebrow.

"By a Pony?" Marius said incredulously. Had he just been duped by a kid?

"No no, **EP**_onine, _my sister. For a couple more euros, I could take you where she is."

"That would be lovely." Marius pulled out his wallet.

* * *

"You have go to be kidding." Enjolras breathed.

"You sure, Gavroche?" Marius asked concerned. The three were staring at a new, looking building. The sign was bright neon, although unlit as it was 1pm. It read, "Bombshells." Another sign read, "Real French girls" and another, "Boobs". Enjolras laughed at it's 'tactfulness'.

"Oui, oui. It only opens at night, but she has to come in early to set up." Gavroche thumbed through his money.

"Thank you for your help." Marius nodded. The kid flashed a toothy smile before running off.

"What now?" Enjolras said sarcastically.

"We wait." Marius said nonchalant.

"You expect me to wait," he checks watch, "seven hours to talk to a stripper."

"Hey regardless of occupation, this girl is good, we need her."

"Can we wait somewhere else," the blonde said as he fought off glares from an elderly couple. "We look creepy."

"Fine, we'll meet here at exactly 9:30."

* * *

"That fucking bastard." Enjolras sat at the bar after receiving a text message from Marius. It was 10:41pm, and apparently Cosette was feeling ill that night. So Marius had to stay home to take care of her. The point man walked in and was immediately bombarded with breast and bums. He fought his way to the bar and sat down at the first available seat.

"Can I help you out sweetie?" he looked up and saw a scarcely clad woman behind the bar. She had long chocolate hair that was curled and matching brown orbs of eyes. Her lips glistened red. His eyes traveled down her body and got stuck on her breast. Her perfectly round—Stop Enjolras, he thought to himself. He had a job to do.

"Yes, a scotch on the rocks please." He said. The girl behind the bar went to prepare his drink for him. She turned around and reached up high to grab a glass. From this angle, Enjolras could see dimples indented into her lower back. Oh how long had it been since he was with—FOCUS.

"Anything else?" She said as she placed his drink in front of him.

"Yes, can you tell which one of these strippers likes to vandalize warehouses and create intricate mazes? That'll be wonderful thanks." He said sarcastically.

"Do you have a name?" She smiled brightly. Enjolras tried not to get lost in her smile.

"I do. Eponine." He could see that the name was one she recognized, but he could tell she was going to play it off as if she didn't know it.

"Pony?" She asked amused.

"Eponine." He repeated. She opened her mouth, but another customer shouted for the bartender.

"Oh duty calls, stay here, Monsieur " She winked at him. He quiet drank some his scotch waiting for the attractive (wait, did he just think that?) girl.

"Hmmm, I think I may know something, but a little," she rubbed fingers together, "could jog up my memory."

"You sound like that kid who led me here." He pulled out his wallet, and pulled a large bill.

"Small little blonde boy?" She tipped her head to the side.

"Yes, Gavroche was his name?" She grabbed her a big bill which she stuffed into her bra.

"Oh yes. I know him." Good, he thought. She must know his sister then.

"Your son?" He joked.

"My brother. How old do you think I am?" She said in mock anger.

"My mother told me never talk about a lady's age." He lifted both hands up in surrender.

"I'm a bartender at a sleazy strip club; I am not lady, Monsieur."

"Still, you have womanly parts."

"Who the fuck speaks like that?"

"I do. Now, I assume you are the girl I am looking for."

"You thought right. Gavroche told me that you were a brunette." She fingered his blonde locks.

"That would be my partner."

"Oh so you are gay!" She laughed.

"I am not gay!" He cried out indignantly.

"Is there a particular reason why you and your lover want me? I'm not into threesomes with gay men," she joked.

"I am not gay." He repeated.

"Right, well?" She laughed.

"We have a job offer." He said seriously. She examined his face closely, but leaning back against he bar.

"I decline." she said smoothly. The man rubbed his forehead. He felt a headache coming on.

"Why? You haven't even heard the details yet?"

"Can you give me a job that pays more than what I make here?"

"As a stripper? Hell yes."

"Excuse you, I am a bartender!"

"Look miss, if you take this job, you could make twice you make a year." He tried to appeal to her.

"Twice? You realize I make well over six figures doing what I do." She scoffed.

"The minimum pay for this type of job is one million per person." Enjolras retorted. Eponine, for her part, was silent. She opened her mouth to say something, but shut it again. Enjolras smirked. He got her now.

"What exactly does it entail?" she asked curiously.

"Let's say it's not exactly legal. I can only tell you if you agree to it."

"I can't go to jail. I have four siblings to take care of." She said seriously. He contained his surprise, so she had more than one mouth to feed.

"You won't as long as I'm here." She looked around before leaning forward.

"You give me the end of my shift to think about it," she whispered into his ear.

"Deal, I'll take another drink," he whispered back. She smirked kissing him on the cheek. She pulled back.

"How about a free lap dance on the house?" She announced rather loud.

"No that's not necessary." He shook his head, but the bartender had waved over a girl already.

"Candi! Give this kid a lap dance." The oompa-loompa clone smiled at him seductively before

* * *

Message Sent: 01:34 am  
To: Marius Pontmercy  
From: Antoine Enjolras

_You fuckin' owe me._

* * *

"So basically you drug people, break into their mind, steal their secrets, and sell it to the highest bidder?" The two sat inside the confides of Eponine's apartment. The three boys she housed were all asleep in their room. Her sister was attending college on a half-scholarship overseas.

"In laymen's terms, yes." He stirred his cold coffee with the small spoon he had given her.

"Sounds like a riot, what exactly do you need me to do?" Her hair was damp from the shower she had over two hours ago. He had stayed in the club (enduring multiple pole dancing shows and lap dances) until after hours and gone home with her.

"You're the architect. You design the dreamscape."

"Why me?"

"Remember that maze? We need to you make a realistic Paris, but you have to incorporate a maze so the mark's subconscious is not aware they're in a dream."

"Okay. How exactly do I do that?" Enjolras smiled pulling a silver brief case out of nothing.

"I'm glad you asked."

* * *

Eponine was bent over her workspace working on a 3D model. For a girl who didn't go to college, she was quite the architect. Enjolras leaned back on his chair checking her "work" (her ass, it was her ass) out.

"Hey." A strong hand gripped his shoulder and the point man almost fell back in shock. Thankfully Marius was able to catch him. Marius gave him a knowing smirk.

"What?" Enjolras said annoyed as he leaned forward on his chair.

"You like her huh?" Marius smiled. Enjolras frowned.

"You're absurd."

"She's rather pretty for a stripper." The point man felt his blood boil a bit.

"She's not a stripper." He defended. Marius smirked getting the answer he hoped for. He was about to tell Enjolras the real reason he went to talk to him, when the reason actually showed up.

"Is that Enjolras defending a woman's honor?" Enjolras cringed as he realized who's voice that was. He stood up and faced Marius.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The man pointed to the infamous Grantaire who raised his arms in surrender.

"I was in the area." The curly hair forger smiled.

"Go away. We don't need your kind." Enjolras said childishly. Eponine got up from her workspace and joined the rest of group.

"Oh you wound me, my dear 'jolras." Grantaire covered his heart in mock pain.

"So you are gay!" Eponine cheered.

"I am not gay!" Enjolras raged. The other three laughed at the man.

"Babe, why hide our love any longer." The forger hooked his arm around Enjolras's neck.

"Release me you foul human." Enjolras insulted.

"'Jolras, don't deny your manly-love any longer." The girl said. She faced Grantaire and offered her hand. "I'm Eponine. I have been harassing your lover for the past couple weeks."

"Why thank you my dear, I am Grantaire. Please to make your acquaintance." He kissed her hand sloppily.

"Charmed." She smiled genuinely despite the fact her hand was now wet. She wiped the back of her hand on the Enjolras' suit.

"If this nonsense is over with, I would very much like to all of you to get back at work." Enjolras ordered.

"Oh lighten up, Enjy-poo," Eponine went to pinch his cheek.

"Seriously, take that stick out of your arse," Grantaire joked.

"Or would you rather have R stick his in?" Marius added. Both Eponine and Grantaire stared at the extractor shocked, and then burst out laughing. Eponine moved to the near table and smack it unable to contain her laughter. Grantaire literally fell to the floor and rolled around.

"Fuck you guys. I am not gay." Enjolras flipped all of them the bird and walked out of the room angry.

"Good one Pontmercy."

* * *

The next day, the job went off without a hitch. When the restaurant got the perfected recipe, they transferred money into a swiss account. Enjolras sneakily transferred the money into three different accounts.

After the all the money was transfered, Enjolras couldn't shake the feeling to see Eponine again. He went to club, and found her bartending. He approached the bar and sat down in the same seat he did when he first met her.

"You really don't have to work here anymore," he told her. She smiled at him.

"I guess not, but I like being a bartender."

"You just made one point three million dollars overnight."

"And tonight I'll make a thousand."

"You're really something you know." He confessed.

"Is the marble statue hitting on me?"

"Only if it means I can get you to go home with me." She smirked at him and he frowned knowingly. "I am not gay."

"And I'm not that type of girl."

"Then be the girl that I pick up at seven thirty and take out to dinner tomorrow night." He proposed. She stared him trying to read him.

"What if I have work?" She said.

"You don't. I'm the point man. I know everything." He countered.

"Make it eight, and you have a deal." She gave in.

"See you at eight my dear."

* * *

"I'm sure I left my flask here!" Grantaire said as he Marius made their way to the warehouse.

"I don't now why you had it in the first place." Grantaire stopped walking and gave him a deadpanned stare. "Right, right, so stupid of me. I just don't get why we had to get it tonight."

"Well, I would have called Enjolras, but I have no idea where he is." Marius just shook his head and he unlocked the front door. The two walked into the warehouse. First thing they hear were things being pushed onto the ground, then some ungodly noises.

"Oh Enjolras! Yes yes!" Eponine's screams filled the warehouse while the only bit Enjolras that could be hear were his manly grunting.

"Is that?" Marius asked, but he knew the answer. Grantaire looked inside and smiled.

"Oh my god. They're fucking on his desk," he didn't bother to whisper. The couple couldn't hear him any ways. Against his better judgment, Marius took a peak, and immediately wished he didn't.

"Oh god, lets go." The extractor pulled the forget away, but the forger fought back.

"OH 'JOLRAS."

"Wait! I need a picture of this." Marius smacked him across the head.

"LET'S GO." Marius pulled the drunk by his ears. He's going to have lots of sex with his wife to forget that sight.

* * *

"So did you two have a fun night?" Grantaire said as the five of them (Cosette included) went out for lunch. Eponine smirked while Enjolras' ears went red.

"It was exciting," the point man said nonchalant.

"Pleasurable," the former bartender added.

"Was it _**FUCK**_ing amazing?" No one even tried to contain their smirks at Grantaire's crude remark.

"It was quite pleasant, R." Enjorlas replied.

"I even learned something new." Eponine said, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"What was that?" Enjolras asked as he slipped his hand underneath the table to grab her thigh. She placed her hands on top of his.

"Enjolras definitely isn't gay."


	2. In Which Cosette and Eponine Bond

impulser l'esprit

Summary: In which our favorite boys (and gals!) are dream-stealing thieves. Virtually no plot, just an Inception-esque AU with humorous tendencies.

Author's Note: Yay! I got so many encouraging reviews. (One from of my Inception friends too! I missed you Larzarus76!) Let's go down with this ship together!

Still no plot (I have no serious ideas!), but I will update this as long as it has love. I just need some plot bunnies to pop (or should I say _hop_; HAH) up.

**In my opinion, this should only be rated T, so warning for sexual language and multiple f-bombs**.

* * *

In Which Cosette and Eponine bond and Grantaire is Starstruck

"Shots! We need shots!" Grantaire called out. Cosette, Marius' wife, smiled amused by his side. Eponine shook her head. It was one of the three nights she worked at the club as a bartender. After her involvement with he restaurant gig, Enjolras and Marius used her to be their regular architect. Even though she loved working as a dream thief, she still loved being a bartender, so she keep her job opting to work less hours.

"You don't need shots," Eponine chided. The forger sighed.

"You sound like Enjolras." He complained. Eponine took offense. Antoine may be her boyfriend, but he was still a nagging OCD.

"Oh come Eponine, one shot wouldn't be so bad," Cosette said coming to Grantaire's aid.

"Thatta girl!" The man swung his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, nearly knocking her out of her stool. "This is why Marius is such a good influence!"

"I don't understand why we couldn't go to Japan with them," Eponine said sadly.

"Don't worry Eponine, they'll be back in two days." The blonde woman comforted.

"Don't work, Eponine, that means two days without Enjolras annoying you," Grantaire attempted to comfort. She glared at him.

"You're annoying me," she replied.

"Oh you wound me so," he grabbed his chest. "Before you hopped into Enjolras' bed, we were such pals."

"Stop being so dramatic." Eponine snapped.

"Coooooosetttteeeee, Eppy's being mean." The man placed his head on the other woman's shoulder.

"Oh shush, you're drunk R." She patted his head maternally.

"I'm always drunk." The man sunk his head down the table.

"Yes you are," both woman agreed.

"Why are you both picking on me?" He called out with his face full of table.

"Oh cheer up, you want a lap dance?" Cosette offered. Eponine raised her eyebrows at the woman.

"No, Marius will kill me if I let you give me one."

"Not from me, from that," Cosette did a quick survey of the room. She found an alluring red-head sauntering around the room seductively. She nudged the drunk up pointed to the red-head. "Her. You like her?"

"She's pretty." Cosette smiled. She got up from the bar and dragged Grantaire with her. She pushed the man ungracefully onto a chair. Then she called the stripper over. The red-head smiled at Cosette. Cosette politely pointed to the drunk. She handed the red head a twenty and gave Grantaire a pile of ones. The red-head climbed on top of the forger as Cosette returned to the bar. Eponine smiled amused at the whole affair.

"That should keep him occupied for about twenty minutes. Plenty of time for us to bond." Cosette said cheerfully. Eponine clapped.

"I applaud you Madame Pontmercy. You are quite the woman."

"Oh no, I heard you're quite amazing yourself. Marius showed me your dreamscape for the Tokyo gig." Eponine blushed.

"So you're aware of your husband's occupation."

"Of course! By the way, do you think I could get a Long Island Iced Tea." Eponine nodded and prepared her drink.

"Tell me, what is it you do?" She said to make small talk.

"I'm an assistent researcher for the Development of Dream-sharing at the Université Paris-Sorbonne. I work under Stephen Miles." Eponine pursed her lips impressed. She handed Cosette her dream.

"So you know all about the business."

"Oh yes, I probably know more than Marius and Enjolras do combined."

"That's impressive. You seriously are one of the most interesting woman I've ever met." Cosette giggles.

"I try."

"So what exactly got you into it?"

"Well, to be honest, my father attempted it to incept a police officer who hated him into thinking her was a good man."

"Did it work? I heard inception's really hard." Cosette nodded in agreement.

"No, it didn't work. As far as I could tell, inception's only worked once."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so any ways, my father had hired a team to do it, but they weren't unsucessful. So I got curious and started to do my own research about it, and I learned that Professor Miles was the leading dream researcher in the world. Luckily he was right here in Paris, so I enrolled in the University and worked my ass off to get where I am." Cosette took a big gulp of her drink. "Can I have another?"

"Don't drink too much now," Eponine warned as she took her glass. "I'll make you something else. If I hadn't said already, you are seriously a remarkable woman."

"Thanks. Now that I told you my life story, tell me something about you." Eponine sighed. She mixed various alcohols together.

"Well, my parents weren't very support. I was out of the streets when I was sixteen. An old family friend, one my parents weren't involved with anymore, owns this place. So I begged him for a job. He made me lie about my age and made me a bartender. He suggested that I'd make more money as stripper, but I didn't want to subject myself to that unless it was totally necessary. So I worked my ass off for four years to raise enough money to adopt my siblings. My parents practically shoved my siblings in my care when I filed for custody."

"That's rough," Cosette sympathized. Eponine shrugged.

"That's Ma and Pa. So then, Alzema, my sister, got this amazing scholarship to study Botany in the U.S. She couldn't pass it up, so I had to work extra hours to keep up with half of her scholarship money. Thankfully, she been a good girl and has several different scholarships and grants to help her. Then I have Gavroche, Jacques, and Corby who are still young to take care of."

"It's hard to believe that we're both twenty-five, but you already have four kids." Eponine sneakily handed her drink. Cosette took one sip, and immediately chugged half of it. "Holy mother, this is wonderful."

"Thanks. To be honest, they have been my whole life for the past nine years. I'm really glad Antoine and Marius found me. It's nice to be able to spend time with them than just earn money for them. I can actually raise the boys. I feel bad that Alzema won't get to experience that, but I know she understands. I'm really grateful."

"I'm glad that the boys met you." Cosette reached her hand to grasped the architect. Both women said in unison. "You know, I hope you could give me some tips. Marius and I are trying." She said slyly. Eponine's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh I'm not pregnant now." Eponine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god. I don't want to be responsible for ruining your child." Cosette shook her head.

"No no no, trust me. You would know if I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant?!" A male voice joined. Grantaire plopped down on the seat next to Cosette.

"No, I'm not pregnant." Grantaire asked for a beer which Eponine grabbed for the drunk.

"Good. Don't need both my pals to be fathers now."

"What does that mean?" Both women were seriously in sync tonight.

"Well, Enjolras has always tried to be the fatherly figure to everyone, and now that he's dating Mommy Eppy, he's Pappy Enjy."

"I'm sure he would not appreciate the nickname or anything you just said."

"No, I get it. Enjolras is always telling you guys what to do. I remember when we were dating, Marius was asking him for advice and he was like—"

"_'Marius who cares about your lonely soul! Get to work._'" Grantaire interrupted.

"Or whenever R's around, '_Stop drinking!_'" Cosette did her best intimation of the man.

"_'Put that bottle down_!'"

"Now that you think about it, he's always telling the boys to do their chores and homework. He even made a schedule." Eponine made a horrified face.

"So it begins!" The group broke into laughter when an older gentlemen sat down next to Cosette. He was a british fellow. Eponine had recognized him as a regular visitor with a slightly irregular visiting pattern. She immediately withdrew his favorite brand of scotch and got his drink ready for him.

"Thank you my lovely Eponine." The brit said smoothly as Eponine handed him his drink. He turned to Cosette. "Excuse me miss, aren't you Miles' assistant?" Cosette nodded her head.

"Why yes I am! Are you a former student of his." The man gave out a hearty laugh.

"Oh no, I'm a friend of his son-in-law. I'm—"

"John Eames." Grantaire nearly shouted. The other three people stared at him as stars appeared in his eyes.

"That's one of my alias, yes. I'm sure my bartender know me as Joseph Gates." Eponine nodded.

"You're the forger that worked with Dom, right?" Cosette asked sweetly. Eames raised an eyebrow tilting his head towards Eponine. "Oh you needn't worry about her, she's new to the business. Just became an architect.

"Well in that case, that I am. An architect huh? My two favorite Parisian women are both architects, now how about that."

"I had no idea that you were in the dream-stealing business."

"I'm on a current hiatus."

"You're a forger?" The bartender asked. Before Eames could answer, R beat him to the punch.

"He's one of the best!" Grantaire added.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Don't be so modest, I heard that you seamlessly can change into a person." The older man smiled.

"Okay, okay, I'm a little good. I recently heard there's a kid surpassing my skills. His name is Grantaire." The curly haired forger beamed.

"Eames, I would love to introduce you to my friend, Grantaire." Eponine said. Grantaire was shaking reaching his hand out for the older man. When Eame grasped it, the curly haired drunk nearly died of giddiness.

"Come now, let's go talk else where." Eames suggested. Grantaire nodded. Eames tipped his head towards the girls. "Ladies, if you excuse me." Both men got up and walked towards the back of the club near the VIP room. ("I could give you a lapdance, I MEAN I COULD PAY FOR ONE.") Eponine just laughed.

"Oh my gosh, he was so starstruck." Eponine kept on laughing.

"It was really cute." Cosette commented.

"It really was."

"I miss Marius," Cosette confessed.

"I miss Antoine," Eponine confessed as well.

"They'll be home soon."

"Yes, then you can get Marry to impregnate you."

"I hope so. You and Antoine are a good couple."

"Thank you."

"I hope you guys stay together for a long time."

"I hope so too." The women smile pleasantly at each other.

"You think I could get another one of these?" Cosette shook her empty glass and Eponine smiled.

"Coming right up!"


	3. In Which Enjolras Kind of Sucks at V-day

impulser l'esprit

Summary: In which our favorite boys (and gals!) are dream-stealing thieves. Virtually no plot, just an Inception-esque AU with humorous tendencies.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the love. This was supposed to posted on V-day, but I had a hot date with a pint of ice cream and a bottle of vodka (I'm not telling you which one I finished and which one I didn't). Then this weekend was a fun time. So my gift to you is this longish update!

Btw, I have a tumblr! 70ftofhair dot tumblr dot com! And if you read my one-shot, _parti_a, you should review please? :)

I promise that this is an Inception-esque AU! Next chapter the boy and girls are going back to work.

In this you get to meet Jacques, Eponine's sassy little brother. He and Gavroches are bros (literally).

Ages:  
Enjolras, Joly, Grantaire, Boussett—28  
Eponine, Cosette, Marius—25  
Azelma—20  
Gavroche—15  
Jacques—13  
Corby—8

Please review!

**In my opinion, this should only be rated T, so warning for sexual language and multiple f-bombs**.

* * *

In Which Enjolras Kind of Sucks at Valentine's Day

Enjolras yawned as he awoke. He felt a warm body cuddling onto him. Eponine snored silently in her slumber. He smiled before wrapping his arms around her. It was nice to wake up to such a pretty face, he thought. He checked the time. It was six am. The boys had classes in an hour and a half. He gently rolled his girlfriend to her side of the bed. He watched amused as she pulled the blanket over her to recover the lost of heat. He walked down the hall to the boy's room.

Eponine and the boys still lived in the small two bed room apartment, so all three boy shared a room. He insisted that they should move in together, but Eponine said she wanted to wait until summer when the boys are out of school and Azelma returns from the states. He opened the door to hear a chorus of snores. He shook his head as he turned on the lights. He hear Gavroche and Jacques groan while Corby carried on snoring.

"Turn off the damn light." Gavroche pulled the blanket over his head. Jacques did the same. Enjolras walked into the room and shook the bedframes of their beds. Jacques had a loft bed while Corby and Gavroche shared a bunk bed.

"Wake up boys." He shook the beds until all three boys were up and glaring at him (expect Corby who was rubbing his eyes).

"I hate you," Jacques puffed.

"Well I'm not fond of you either," Enjolras lied. In the four months he and Eponine were together, he's grown fond of the boys.

"Why are you always here? Don't you have your own place?" Gavroche complained.

"Yeah, but your sister is here, therefore I like it better here."

"Could you at least wear a shirt?" Enjolras looked down and realized he was only wearing boxers and sweat pants.

"I'll consider it."

"Thank you, now leave so we could get ready." Enjolras chuckled as he walked out the door. He closed it behind him only to open it seconds later.

"GET UP." He yelled. He slammed the door shut before the pillows all three boys threw at the man hit him. He walked back to Eponine's room. Her bed was empty, so he assumed she had woken up. He knocked on her bathroom door.

"Come in," a sweet voice replied. He proceed to go inside when he saw that Eponine was in the process of brushing her teeth.

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled up at him. He smirked when he realized she was wearing his night shirt. She caught his eye and did a little model twirl for him.

"You like was you see?"

"Very much."

"Well, same here." She tapped on his bare chest. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I'm about to shower, join me?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I would love to, but the boys need me to get their breakfast."

"What a shame." Eponine sautnered out of the bathroom. Enjolras hopped into the shower and proceeded to get ready for the day. He still had his own place, but he practically lives with Eponine and boys. He even had his own section of her closet for himself.

When he was finished up, he tightened his tie and walked into the kitchen. All the boys were seated around the table eating bowls of cereal. Eponine sat on the counter kicking her feet absentmindedly while her bowl of cereal.

"Any for me?" Enjolras asked leaning about the counter where his girlfriend sat. He noticed that she put on shorts underneath his shirt. She offered her cereal towards him. He opened his mouth expectantly. She giggled as she feed him.

"Get a room," Gavroche faked gagged. The two adults glared at him. Enjolras checked his watch and then gave Eponine a kiss on her cheek.

"Boys, we're leaving!" He announced. The boys set their spoons down and rushed to their rooms to get their bags. After a couple of minutes, only Corby had returned with his backpack. Enjolras ruffed his hair and then went to the hallway to get the other two boys.

Eponine beat him to it.

"Oi! Get out now!" She screamed. Enjolras couldn't help but to cringe his ears.

"No." Jacques said defiantly.

"Open this door!" Enjolras jiggled the locked knob.

"You're not my father." Gavroche protested. Enjolras rolled his eyes.

"Damn right I'm not your father, but if you're not ready in five seconds, you aren't eating dinner." He slamed his fist against the door.

"Pish posh, we've starved before." Jacques said. Eponine crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"Fine starve, while you're at it, I'll just take your mattresses as well."

"The floors not bad." Gavroche laughed.

"I'll have Grantaire cook you dinner." _Zooooooom._ The boys ran past Enjolras, out the door, and to Enjolras car. Eponine looked on and smiled.

"You shouldn't tease," she warned.

"How do you get them to listen to you?" He rubbed his temples.

"Honestly? I have no idea." He chuckled and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay, we're off. Say bye to you sister, Corby." The little boy gave his sister a peck on the cheek. Enjolras offered his hand.

"Have a good day boys."

* * *

"'Jolras," Jacques cried out from the backseat of the car.

"Yes Jack?" Enjolras answered.

"Where are you taking Eponine for Valentine's day?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Shit, he had forgotten about the holiday.

"We'll it is in two days, and we need to know if you're getting us a babysitter," Jack said.

"You shouldn't. I'm thirteen. I can take care of my brothers," Gavroche complained.

"I'm sure Grantaire will take care of you guys."

"Just as long as he doesn't cook." Corby added.

* * *

"So, is there you want to do tomorrow?" Enjolras casually asked as Eponine was getting ready to go to work. He sat on the bed watching her move about the room.

"What's tomorrow?" She asked as she rummaged through her drawers for a corset.

"Valentine's day." She paused for a second, but then continued to search for her corset.

"Oh, that's right. You know I've never had a Valentine." Enjolras gulped.

"No?" She shook her head.

"No, we don't need to do anything special." She said. He got up from the bed and kneeled down next to her. He found her corset. Helping each other up, she turned and he laced it up for her.

"Nonsense, it's our first holiday together." He grabbed her trench coat and helped her into it.

"Oppose to Christmas and New Years?" She laughed turning around and wrapped her arms around him.

"Touché. Look, don't even worry about anything. Just be ready by 6 tomorrow, I'll be there to pick you up." He plant kissed on over her face. She glanced at the alarm clock on her table.

"Okay, sounds good. Well I'm off to work. Are you just going to stay here tonight?" She sat on the bed and put her boots on.

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning." She kissed him on the forehead as she walked out the door. Enjolras waited to hear the front door click before he pulled his phone out of his partner.

* * *

"Does Eponine usual let you invite house guest to her place when she's not here." Marius said as Enjolras opened the door. He waved a six pack of beer.

"Shut up. I need your help. Where's Cosette?" He looked around before losing the door.

"She stopped by the club. She wanted to see Eponine."

"Damn, I wanted her advice." He followed him into the living room.

"For what?" Marius questioned.

"Yeah, for what?" A voice said from behind him.

"For what?" Another voice joined from behind him.

"Gavroche, Jacques. Go to bed!" Enjolras turned around, but the two kids ran pass him a joined Marius on the couch.

"God you're annoying. Just because 'Ponine is like our ma, doesn't mean your our dad." Jacques said as he picked up Enjolras' tablet.

"I'll take my iPad back with that attitude." The older man snatched the device away.

"Take a chill pill old man." Gavroche chided.

"I'm only twenty eight!"

"He's kinda old," Marius agreed with the kids. Enjolras glared at him.

"You're not helping Marius."

"Loosen up Papa Enjy." Jacques said.

"Jacques." The older man reprimanded.

"Trust me, this is relaxed Enjolras."

"This is really helping." Enjolras said sarcastically.

"Alright, enough playing around. What's wrong?" Marius inquired. Enjolras began to pace around the room.

"I don't know what to do tomorrow."

"For Valentine's day?" The extractor raised an eyebrow.

"I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time, and Valentine's day wasn't exactly my best holiday. She's never had a Valentine's date and I don't want to ruin it for her." He confessed.

"Wait a minute, you're asking me for love advice?" Marius tried hard to suppress his smile at the older man. The two boys listened attentively.

"Yes, I am you prick, now help me out."

"You already kiss her, what else do you need to do?" Jacques questioned.

"Well kids, women like to be romanced."

"'Ponine would hate that." Gavroche rebuked.

"Believe it or not, all women love a little romance every little once in a while." Marius said. the boys made a disgusted face.

"I hope I never like girls," Jacques commented.

"Eponine would still love you if you like boys like Combeferre," Enjolras joked. The boy just made a bigger face.

"I don't like boys or girls." With that, the boy got up from the couch and went back to his room.

"He's a bit dramatic huh?" Marius asked. Gavroche and Enjolras just looked at one another and shrugged.

"Maybe you should just make her dinner," Marius suggested.

"I don't know how to cook."

"Yeah, but you still have the recipe, don't you?"

"What recipe?" Gavroched asked curiously. Marius froze.

"The one my grandpa used to make; old family recipe." Gavroche nodded. Enjolras pulled out his wallet. "Gav, I'll give you 20 euros if you go to bed. I'll also give you ten euros if you promise to buy your sister some flowers tomorrow." The fifteen year old weighed the choices in his head.

"Deal," he held his hand out. Enjolras handed him the money and the boy scampered off.

"You give him an allowance?" Marius questioned.

"It was more like a bribe."

"Right." The extractor emphasized.

"Right, so? Okay, I make her dinner. Where? Here?"

"Don't you still have your apartment?"

"Yeah." Marius getsured.

"Sooooo?"

"Take her to my place, but the kids!"

"Gavroche is fifteen, I'm sure he could handle the boys for a night." Enjolras shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Eponine would never go for it."

"Well, you could always ask one if the guys."

"Who?"

"I think Boussett's is free." Enjolras pulled out his phone and texted the older man.

"What else should I do?"

"I don't know, be romantic?" Marius suggested off-handedly.

"You're such good help."

"I try."

* * *

"I'm scared that he's going to try to make it a big deal, but when it really isn't." Eponine said as she made Cosette her usual drink.

"Nonsense, I'm sure he's not going to do that. I mean, it's Enjolras after all." She took the drink and placed it on the bar.

"I hope so. I really would just like to have a nice quiet night at home."

"Hopefully Marius isn't giving him any ideas." Eponine gave her a horrified look.

"Oh god, I can't imagine what your lovesick puppy is going to tell him what to do."

"My Marry isn't a lovesick puppy." Eponine just blinked at her. Cosette laughed. "You're right, you're right. He's romantic!"

"i just hope that Enjolras doesn't think that he needs to be as romantic as Marius."

"You never know, you may like it." Cosette traced her fingers around the rim of her drink when her cell phone flashed. She picked it up to check her text from Marius.

"Looks like Enjolras got a babysitter for the whole night for you." Cosette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh god." Eponine braced herself.

* * *

The next night, Enjolras and a tall man named Boussett were at the door at exactly 6:00pm. Enjolras' plan was simple: homecooked dinner at his house, romantic toast with very expensive wine, feeding each other dessert on the couch, making out like two teenagers who have the house to themselves for the first time, and sexual intercourse until they both tired of exhaustion.

It was simple, but perfect.

Too bad Antoine Enjolras' life is never that easy.

* * *

It had started with dinner. As they arrived at Enjolras' place, Eponine was the first to notice a strange smell coming from his flat. They were on the stairwell about to go on the fifth and last floor.

"I think one of your neighbors is burning something." Enjolras's face paled.

"I'm the only one who lives on this floor." He panicked as he ran to his door. He hastily unlocked it to see a the hallways ill up with a small amount of smoke. Eponine followed him into the kitchen. The kitchen was covered with a thick grey wall of smoke.

"Shit," Enjolras pried open the oven door. He took one look at the chicken inside: burnt black. He sighed as he grabbed his oven mitts and pulled out the burnt bird. Eponine started to open windows and fanning out the air.

"Well fuck," Enjolras cursed as he stared at his ruined dinner. Eponine came up behind him. "It's ruined." He said defeatedly.

"It's okay, babe." She rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. "We could always order some Chinese take-out." He sighed and nodded.

Well, the night can't get any worse could it?

Yes. The answer is yes.

Yes, it could get a lot worse.

After he called the Chinese take-out place, the two of them sat on Enjolras' couch. He brought the wine glasses and the wine bottle that Grantaire. The drunk had gone on how wonderful this wine was, so Enjolras thought maybe it was actually good. He poured wine for the both of them.

"To our first Valentine's together," he toasted. They clicked their glasses together. She took a sip and automatically pulled it away from her lips. She gracefully swallowed the remaining wine in her mouth. Enjolras on the other hand wasn't so graceful. As soon as the vile liquid hit his tongue, he spit out the whole mouthful. Unfortunately for Eponine, she had gotten a red wine shower all over her new white dress.

"Oh my gosh, 'Ponine. I'm so sorry." He got up embarrassed and started to wipe her dress clean. She pulled away.

"It's okay." She repeated. He could tell that she was not happy. "I'll just change." He nodded dumbly and led her to the bedroom. He got her a pair of sweatpants and a clean white v-neck. He got a similar outfit for himself. He showed her the bathroom while he changed in the bedroom.

"You didn't have to change," she said as she walked out of the bathroom. He was in the middle of pulling his shirt over his head when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I just ruined your dress, I wasn't going to be the only one dressed up."

"Aww," she cooed. She stepped on her tip-toes and kissed him on the lips. He opened his mouth to let her tongue into his. He pushed her back so her knees hit the bed. They collapsed on top of one another and giggled doing so. They proceeded to kiss.

**_Ding Dong_**

Enjolras mentally cursed at the take-out guy's timing.

"It's our food." Eponine said in between kisses. He groaned in response. She chuckled as she pulled him off the bed. They opened the door together. Enjolras pays the teenage who delivers the food.

"Eponine?" She wasn't in the kitchen. He check the living room and then the bedroom for her. His balcony door was open. She leaned back against the balcony with her head turned towards the Parisian skyline.

"Your view is beautiful," she commented. He set the food down at the table in the side of the balcony. He pressed up against her and held her by the waist.

"You're beautiful," he murmured kissing the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The food my dear," she taunted.

"To hell with the food, I know something tastier." He pulled back from his neck to flash her a dirty grin.

"Enjolras," she warned. He kissed the tip of her nose and stared at her with a lustful gaze.

"I'm hungry my Eponine, and it's not for food." She turned a deep red as he smash his lips against hers. Eponine had never felt so much passion rush through her veins as she hungrily reciprocated the kiss. He forcibly pulled her by the waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around the him as he walked her back inside the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed once more.

They broke apart panting. She smirked and pulled him by his collar down back on top of her. He steadied himself on his elbows above her as she kissed his neck. One hand pulled up the fabric on her shirt to touch te skin by the hemline of his pants.

"God, you're sexy in my clothing," he tapped on her bare flesh.

"I think your clothes look better on the floor." She replied. He grinned before lifting the shirt off her. She pushed him on his knees to yank his shirt off. She then flipped them over so she was straddling him.

First, she kissed him on the mouth,

then the jaw,

the center of his neck,

right on his heart,

on every single muscle in his six pack,

and down his happy trail. She paused looking up at him. She licked her lips seductively. She was about to pull his pants down when...

_"This is it boys, this is war! What are we fighting for..._" Eponine's phone rang. She sat up on top of Enjolras facing the sound.

"Ignore it," he whispered. She nodded and proceeded to kiss him on the lips when...

_"California girls, we're incredible! Daisy dukes..."_ Enjolras own phoe went off. The man cursed. Grantaire must have gotten a hold of his phone again. Both their phones went off in tandem. With reluctance, both parties went to fetch their respective phones.

"Gavroche?" Enjolras heard her say before answering his own phone. The caller ID said, 'Joly'.

"Hello?" The blonde man said irritately.

"Enjolras, why did the hell did you let Boussett babysit for you?" The man reprimanded over the phone.

"Joly, why are earth are you calling me?" Enjolras retorted angrily as his Valentine's Day plan stayed completely ruined.

"I'm in the hospital with your girlfriend's brothers, you prick! Boussett dropped a knife on his foot and needed seventeen stitches!" The doctor scolded. Enjolras turned pale once again. He looked over to Eponine who had a worried look on her face.

"What hospital are you at? We'll be there in five minutes." He hung up. Eponine did the same.

"The boys are alright." He nodded. They got their respective shirts and went out the door.

* * *

As they approached the lobby, Jacques and Corby gravitated towards the the couple as Gavroche coolly laid behind. Jacques spoke fast and excitedly about all the blood that was coming out of Boussett's foot while Corby clung on Enjolras' legs covering his ears.

Enjolras groaned as he saw Joly walking towards him with an angry look on his face. He gently pried the young boy off his legs and lifted him into his arms. Corby hugged Enjolras tightly as the blonde man carried him.

"Well, the good news is that this isn't Boussett's worst stitches story." Joly said sarcastically. Enjolras rolled his eyes mentally. "The bad news is, I think your night was worst than his." Enjolras raised his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" Joly smirked.

"Your face. I'm digging the matching outfits." The doctor patted his shoulder and went along his merry way. Gavroche approached the point man.

"Should've let me babysit," Gavroche sassed.

"Oh cry me a river." The teenage smiled as he and Jacques walked towards the vending machines. With Corby still in his arms, Enjolras sat down in the waiting room chair. Eponine sat with him.

"Is he sleeping?" He asked about the kid occupying his torso. Eponine took a swift glance before nodding. "Well, tonight's been ruined!"

"Enjolras—" She tried to interrupt.

"First I ruined dinner!" The man continued to rant!

"Babe—" And tired!

"Then that horrible wine!" And rant!

"Antoine—" And tired!

"We didn't even eat!" And rant some more!

"I love you!" And (what?!)

"All that wasted food! I just wanted tonight to be perfect and—wait what?" The point man did a double take as he realized what she had just said. It was the first time one of them had said those three little words. Eponine smiled sweetly.

"I love you. I know everything didn't go the way you plan, but I still had a good time."

"But how?" He asked incredulously.

"It was nice to see you try to be romantic. Cosette was right; I did like that side of you."

"But I sucked at it." He said bluntly. This caused the woman to giggle and nod in agreement.

"I know, but that's why I love you." She said for the third time. He stared into her eyes.

"I love you too. I love you so much." He smiled at her. She placed a hand on his cheek.

"Are you guys going to kiss or what?" Corby said as he lifted his head off Enjolras' shoulder. The two adults laughed.

And then they kissed.


	4. In Which There's Actual Job To Do

impulser l'esprit

Summary: In which our favorite boys (and gals!) are dream-stealing thieves. Virtually no plot, just an Inception-esque AU with humorous tendencies.

Author's Note: Now I promise you a dream-stealing plot, but be forewarned. There's going to be a little intense. I am so excited to post it. :D

I updated this first here, than on tumblr.

**Vote: I am only planning to do one last chapter (so maybe one chapter split into two) for this. Would you like an **_inception job_** (incept an idea into someone's mind) or an **_eradication job_** (erase an idea from someone's mind)? First five votes will happen. :)**

**Also: **_happy and funny_** or** _dark and serious_**? First to five votes wins.**

Vote via tumblr or PM.

Ages:  
Enjolras, Joly, Grantaire, Bosuett—28  
Eponine, Cosette, Marius—25  
Azelma—20  
Gavroche—15  
Jacques—13  
Corby—8

Please review!

**In my opinion, this should only be rated T, so warning for sexual language and multiple f-bombs**.

* * *

In Which There's Actual Job to do and Serious Work to be Done

Marius was smiling when he walked into the warehouse. Grantaire followed closely behind with similar look on his face. Enjolras and Eponine were sitting on opposite sides of Eponine's work table. Enjolras overlooking one of Eponine's mazes while the architect worked on another one.

"We have a job!" Marius said excitedly. Their last job was in January, and it was about to become April again. Money wasn't a problem, but the team was growing restless already. Eponine got up excitedly.

"That's wonderful! What's the story?"

"We just got recruited by a pharmaceutical company to steal information from their rival's lead researcher about a certain drug." Enjolras raised an eyebrow. Eponine and Grantaire smiled at each other.

"What company?" Enjolras asked as his brain racked through known lead researchers.

"Bambitiles. They want us to extract from―"

"Reject it." Enjolras said automatically.

"What?" "Why?" "Enjolras?" The other three dream stealers said at the same time. The point man sighed.

"The mark is Josephine Alexo from Mercy Corps?"

"Yes," Marius said slowly.

"Her mind is militarized."

"How do you know?" Grantaire asked. Eponine looked on in confusion.

"What does that mean?" Grantaire held out his fist. Marius followed suit, and Enjolras rolled his eyes before doing so. The forger counted to three, and on his count, Enjolras and Grantaire changed their fist to 'paper' while Marius kept his fingers in a fist.

"Dammit." Marius paused.

"You guys are children," Eponine rolled her eyes. In response, Marius stuck his tongue out at her. She gave Enjolras a 'see-what-I-mean' look who responded the same way.

"It means that they had an extractor train a person's subconscious to fight against intruders."

"You can do that?"

"Yes, all of our minds: Cosette's as wells; are militarized."

"Should my mind be then?" She questioned.

"Yes, we'll work on it." Enjolras said. Grantaire started to do a pelvic thrust which made Marius laugh. Enjolras shook his head.

"Stop making sex innuendos." He chided.

"You're mean," Grantaire pouted.

"Shut up."

"Be nice." Eponine scolded mildly.

"Yay, Eppy's being nice to me again."

"Oh hush," Eponine shushed.

"Boooo," the forger complained.

"Children, are we done?" Marius said. Eponine muttered a 'told you so' under her breath.

"Yes, reject the job," Enjolras revert back to topic.

"I already accepted it."

"Dammit Marius, you're suppose to consult me first."

"How do you even know that he's—"

"She." Enjolras corrected, but Eponine continued on.

"—militarized?"

"I was the one who trained her." Enjolras shrugged.

"This sounds like a story." Grantaire prodded. Enjolras just rolled his eyes.

"For another time," he said simply.

"Her projections are going to tear us apart if we do this job," Marius said seriously. The other three dream thieves looked at him.

"I have a suggestion," Grantaire said just as serious.

"Yeah, and that is?" Eponine asked.

"We play the Mr. Charles gambit."

"No, no, no." Enjolras immediately objected.

"I'm with Enjolras with this one. That's rather dangerous." Marius agreed.

"What's the Mr. Charles gambit?"

"It's a risky move. Eames was telling me that they used it for inception," Grantaire said proudly.

"It requires the dreamer to tell the mark he's dreaming," Enjolras explained.

"Isn't that a stupid idea?" Eponine asked.

"It's not stupid if it works." Grantaire countered.

"But it's not going to!" Enjolras opposed.

"No wait a minute, I feel like there should be more to the plan," Eponine encouraged.

"Eponine..."

"Antoine, why don't you try listening before you jump to conclusion." Raspberry.

"Look, a simple two layer dream and the three of us is all we need. First layer can be a random cityscape; we'll have Enjolras approach the mark. Since you trained her, she's bound to remember your face. Just let her know that her mind has been invaded, and you're her dream security. I'll play her known rival or some sort, and Marius can be your assistant. You trick her into attacking me. From there, convince her to enter my dream. For the second layer, make it a hotel. We'll hide her secrets in a hotel safe. So while your are beating the shit out of me, Marius will sneak into her safe and steal all the information we need."

"That's not bad," Marius said impressed.

"That's quite brilliant," Eponine said just as impressed.

"It's still too risky," Enjolras interjected.

"Enjolras, think about your job in general," Grantaire said frustrated.

"We may need to fine tune it, but I'm on board," Enjolras relented.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Eponine asked when Enjolras drove them to pick up the boys.

"What do you mean?" Enjolras said as he made a left turn.

"Babe, please. Don't lie to me," she chided.

"I don't think Grantaire's plan is going to work, and Marius is an idiot for believing it's going to." He said. She glared at him. "Don't give me that look, it's a dangerous job."

"Never stopped you before," she reminded him. He pulled over by the curb so the boys could run inside the car.

"Eponine," he started but she held up a single finger to silence him.

"Your friends aren't stupid. Despite how childish they act, they know what they're doing. Remember, Marius was trained by Stephen Miles himself, and Eames told Grantaire he was the best forger in the business. Have a little faith in them," she scolded him in her motherly voice.

He opened his mouth to save face, but Gavroche ripped the door open. As her siblings piled into the car, her glare softened at the boys. She asked them about their day and ignored Enjolras. Without another world, Enjolras irritatedly drove off to her apartment.

* * *

"Enjolras, we have a problem." Marius said one night. It was just the two of them working in the warehouse that night. Grantaire was out stalking the mark's brother who the mark was currently estranged with. Eponine was working at the club, and Cosette was at her apartment to watch the boys.

"What is it?" Enjolras said as he went over his research.

"We're going to need a fourth person to go in." Enjolras looked up from his computer.

"What?" After fixing up Grantaire's plan, it was decided, that they didn't need a fourth person to watch over them, but apparently not according to Marius.

"Think about it. We need two layers, and the mark is militarized."

"Marius, who the hell are we going to get on such short notice." Marius shrank a little, and the pointman knew in a second who he was going to suggest. "Hell no. No. You can forget it."

"Enjolras, you know she's the only one who can do it."

"No, fuck you. There's no way I'm letting Eponine go in. It's dangerous."

"Be reasonable. You know that she's capable of doing this." Marius left off her unspoken past. Enjolras had researched her thoroughly when they first got her to work with them, but he had never brought up her past without her permission.

"No, Marius," Enjolras slammed his fist on the table.

"We used Cosette plenty of times before," Marius yelled.

"So why not now?" Enjolras yelled back.

"She's… okay, I'm not suppose to tell anyone yet, but…" Marius nervously scratched the back of his head. "She's pregnant." Enjolras' eyes widened. He slapped Marius on the shoulder.

"Well, congratulations are in order." He said awkwardly. Marius grinned brightly.

"Thanks man." Enjolras dropped his hands and ran his fingers through his head. "I know you're nervous, but Eponine's a good at what she does. She'll be fine."

"She has her siblings to take of."

"Cosette can take of them while we're gone, and I'm sure Joly and 'Chetta wouldn't mind helping her out." Marius sighed. "She's our only hope."

"I'll go over it with her tonight." He said reluctantly. Marius gave him a small smile.

"Thanks man." Enjolras nodded. He wasn't particularly happy about this.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Enjolras asked from the bar. The job was about to go down in an hour, for now, they were stalking out the mark.

"I'll be fine." She reassured him. He put this hand on the small on her back.

"Promise?" She nodded. She scanned across the room. Marius locked eyes with her and flicked his nose. "Marius gave the signal. Let's go." Enjolras nods.

The two made their way towards the elevator. They headed up the seventeenth floor where the mark's room is. As Enjolras picked the lock, Eponine retreated to the room across the mark's, where she and Enjolras are planning staying for the night, to grab the PASIV.

Once the door is opened, the couple retreated into the room. Enjolras quickly infiltrated the room for any bugs or security devices that could be there. He found none, but disconnected the phone just in case and enabled a cell phone signal blocker for good measure.

On the corner, Eponine played with the locket on her neck. She looked up at Enjolras nervously when she realized he's watching her.

"I'll be fine," she said a little shaken up. She had done crimes before. She was a member of her father's gang before she finally moved out, but that had been so long ago.

"I know." He walked towards her and grabs her by the waist gently. He kissed her forehead and whispers to her words of encouragement and reasurance. She nodded silently. Suddenly, his phone vibrated. She pulled it from his pocket, read it, and stared dead him in the eye.

"They're on their way up." He nodded. She handed him the silver case and he set it up. There's a single knock on the door (their secret knock), and Eponine pulled it open. On the other side, Marius has the mark over his shoulder and Grantaire close behind. Marius gently placed the mark in her bed. He pulled her heels off like a gentlemen.

"How much time do we have?" Marius asked.

"She'll be out for the night," Enjolras informed him and pulls out each line. He hands all the dream thieves their individual lines.

"Joly's special recipe." Grantaire snickered as he held up a vial of clear liquid. "There'll be no trace of it when she wakes up." Joly's medical knowledge enabled him to create very potent drugs to assist with their job. The forget tucked the vial into his suit jacket.

"Good," Marius said as he took an alcohol wipe from Eponine. He wiped down the mark's arm and locates a vein. Enjolras does the same thing for Eponine. Grantaire pulls out his iPhone from his pocket.

He set two alarms. The first alarm was set for five minutes in the outside world, but an hour into the the dream. It was going to be used to convince Josephine that she was dreaming. The second alarm was going to warn to enable the kick. Since the drug wasn't too strong, this job didn't require two simultaneous kicks. He handed Eponine the headphones.

"You ready?" The forger asked. Eponine nodded.

"As I'll ever be," she laid down adjacent to the mark on the bed. Enjolras sat by their feet as he cleaned off his own arm with the alcohol wipes. Marius and Grantaire did the same.

"Quick, let's go over the plan again," Enjolras said.

"First, the three of us," Marius points at himself, Eponine and Enjolras, "pick up Josephine and convince her it's a dream. Grantaire attacks us, and we attack him."

"Don't shoot me." Grantaire joked.

"We go into the second dream and steal the information there," Marius finished.

"I'll wake you up after thirty minutes my time." Eponine added. The whole team nodded.

"Ready?" Marius said as he hovered over the red button of the PASIV.

"Do it," Enjolras said. He reached out for Eponine's hand. Her finger tips brushing against his was the last time he remembers before his world goes black.

* * *

Eponine opens her eyes to a random Parisian street. She looked around at her labyrinth. The afternoon sky was dark and cloudy, looking as if it was about to rain. If she didn't know any better, she would have assumed this was real. A car honk breaks her out of her trance. A dazzling red Ferrari pulls up beside her. Marius pulls open the door from the back. She slidef in, and Enjolras drove off.

"We know where she's at?" Marius asked. Grantaire pulled down the passenger seat mirror and a comb.

"She's should be on fifth and D street by her lab." Eponine said. She checked her surroundings. "Make a u-turn, past two lights, an immediate right, an immediate left, straight for one light, and then one last right." Enjolras nodded.

"Let's pick up a cab," Marius suggests. Enjolras agrees immediately. A gun suddenly appears in his hand.

"Can I ask why a Ferrari really quick?" Eponine asked amused.

"I like my sports cars," Enjolras shrugged. Grantaire turned back and smirked. In a sudden movement, the point man rams into a yellow cab. The projection yells at Enjolras, but Marius was already outside of the car with a gun against the projections' head.

"Walk away," he said coldly. The projection vacated the car. Enjolras began to leave the car too, but stopped for a moment when he realized Grantaire was sit in the middle of transforming into the mark's brother.

"Changes of plans, Eponine stay with Grantaire and drive. Tail us, but don't attack us until after you hear the music." Eponine nodded as Enjolras left the car to meet with Marius. Eponine scrambled out of the beackseat and into the front seat.

"Don't worry, Eppy, I'll protect you." Grantaire said. She nodded and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cab, Marius drove following Eponine's directions. He found the mark standing at the corner where Eponine sais she'd be. She was a tall brunette with long hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing long black pants and a nice white button up shirt.

When she saw Marius approaching her, she lifted up her arm to hail the cab. He pulled up next to her. She gracefully got into the car.

"To Lexington Avenue," she said nonchalantly. Marius nodded and drove off. He didn't exactly know where that was, but it didn't really matter. He drove around for about fifteen minutes when Josephine looked up.

"This isn't the way to Lexington." She stated.

"No, no it's not." Enjolras said without turning back. All of a sudden lightening struck and thunder roared sounding like Queen's 'Killer Queen'. The mark looked outside.

"What the hell is going on?" Josephine asked. Enjolras finally turned his head back and showed his face. "Antoine."

"Hello Josie."

"What are you doing here?" She asked confused.

"I'm not really here am I, Josie?" He tricked her.

"I don't understand." The thunder roared again.

"Let me ask you a question: How did you get here?" Josephine racked her brain only to realize she had no idea how she got to the street corner.

"I'm dreaming?" She asked in realization.

"Very good. I'm afraid that someone has tried to infiltrate your mind, and I'm here to help you make sure that whatever inform they wish to extract from you stays within your mind only."

"Even in my dreams, you're always protecting me," the mark mused. Marius gave Enjolras a cautious look.

* * *

In the other car, Eponine snickered when she hear the music via the thunder.

"I love Queen," she smiled. She turned to the side expecting to see a curly hair forger, but instead found a big, burly man staring at her. She jumped out of his seat a little.

"Relax, Eppy. It's just me." Grantaire said in the brother's raspy voice. Thunder boomed again. "You better hit the cab."

"One more minute, they're about to hit a warehouse." Grantaire nods.

"Ever been in a car accident?" He asked. Headlights flashed through her mind.

"Just once." She saw the warehouse hiding a building. "Get ready," she commanded. Grantaire braced himself again his seat. Eponine floored the pedal and rammed into the back end of the cab.

* * *

In the cab, Josephine flew forward, hitting his head against Enjolras head rest.

"Shit," she cursed. She turn to see the car backing up, but then moving to collide with the cab again. "Bitch is about to hit again." Marius quickly maneuvered the car to avoid Eponine. Soon enough, Eponine's Ferrari was in front of the cab. Eponine tipped her head at Enjolras.

"Follow her," Enjolras said. Gunshots soon followed them. Josephine looked out her shattered window to see multiple projections shooting at the cars.

"Why are they shooting?"

"The intruder is car that just hit us. Just keep your head down." She nodded and ducked in the back seat. Marius followed Eponine into the warehouse. Both cars stopped at the same time. Everyone filed out of the cars at the same time.

Eponine held up a MAC Mle 1950, and pointed it at the mark. Grantaire had similar gun pointed Josephine as well. Marius and Enjolras both had Glock 17's pointed at Grantaire. Josephine hid behind Enjolras.

"Jonah? What are you doing here?" Josephine yelled out.

"I'm here to destroy your career like you destroyed my life. Give me the code." Grantaire spat out. Eponine undid the safety of her gun and cocked the gun back.

"You did that to yourself," Josephine said bravely. She stepped off to the side, opening the chance of her getting shot. She watched Grantaire and Eponine closer.

"This dreamscape is too pretty for your doing, brother." Out of thin air, she produced a Baretta 92 and pointed it at Eponine. "So it must be your little whore's." Before anyone could react to her insult, Josephine fired her gun to Eponine's knee.

Eponine screamed as she dropped down to the floor. The guy's eyes widen in surprised. No one was expecting that to happen. Josephine shocked them again by shooting Eponine in her other leg. The architect screamed in agony. Josephine just smirked as she kneeled down before her. She pressed her gun in Eponine's abdomen.

"Are you gonna cry little girl?" Eponine bravely sucked in a deep breath. Josephine leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. "Say your prayers." She pulled her trigger again. Eponine screamed again as her stomach bleed out. Josephine seemed unamused as she stood up.

"Pain is in the mind, my dear brother. Your little whore is going to die slowly, but I'm curious," she stepped towards Grantaire with a manic look in her eyes. "What exactly did you think you could accomplish?" She spat in his face.

"You're sad and pathetic, Jonah." She then turned to Enjolras and Marius. Both men kept a clear poker face, but inside they were both scared out of their wits.

"Antoine, I want to infiltrate this scum's mind. I wanna know what fucked up things I can used against this man." Enjolras just nodded. She pointed the gun against Grantaire's head. "Get on your knees." He did as she said. She spat at him again. She commanded him to put his heads behind his head.

Enjolras let his poker face falter when he realized that Josephine was too preoccupied with humiliating her "brother". He stared at his wounded girlfriend. She was crying with her hands pressing against the bullet hole in abdomen. Tears streamed down her face, she had never felt so much pain. Eponine felt his eyes on her. She looked up at him to give him a reassuring smile, but the point man saw right through it. He wanted to so badly to pull her into his arms and shoot a bullet in her head.

If she dies, at least she will wake up.

"Ms. Josephine, the PASIV is ready," Marius said ominously. The woman stopped taunting Grantaire.

"Good," she allowed Marius to put her under. She fell asleep in a matter of minutes.

"We should end this," Marius said. The three men crowded over Eponine was was sobbing in pain. Enjolras quickly got down on his knees and kissed her on her forehead.

"I agree. That girl is batshit crazy." Grantaire said as he reverted back to his body.

"It's over. You're right Enjolras, this was a bad idea," Marius said defeated. Enjolras barely listened to them as he watch Eponine's face. She winced in pain as she shook her head at them.

"No... I can stay awake." She rasped. "Continue the job."

"Eponine, no." Enjolras whispered. "You're dying." She patted his cheek.

"I'll be okay." She cringed. "Finish the job." Marius and Grantaire looked at each other. They both started to prepare their lines.

"I'm staying with you." Enjolras demanded.

"No, 'Jolras. It's not like I haven't been shot before." She coughed up blood. "Go, for me." He nodded. Marius handed him a line. He kissed her on the forehead. She encouragingly gestured for him to go.

* * *

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Josephine said menacingly as she waved her gun around. Marius and Enjolras appeared besided her. She pointed at Marius with her gun. He immediately rasied his hands in defense.

"Go search the stairs. God knows what kind of mazes that loser cooked up." He nodded. Marius was relieved that the crazy bitch sent him away. It would make his job easier. Josephine pulled Enjolras by his tie as Marius scampered away.

Grantaire popped out of the stairwell he was hiding.

"Hey," he said solemnly.

"I don't like this."

"I don't like how right Enjolras was."

"Come on, we got to figure out a which hotel room the safe is in and how to break in to it." Grantaire gave him an easy smile.

"64 32 10," he belts out.

"What?"

"It was some code she spat out at me in the last dream."

"At least we have that going for us." The two of them proceeded towards the six floor. Meanwhile Enjolras was pulled into another room with Josephine. She searched menacingly for her brother. She shot at random projections for fun. Enjolras took deep breathes as he followed her.

She continued to attack and torture her projections. She asked Enjolras to help out with the fun. He shot a few projections, but couldn't get his mind off of Eponine writhing in pain. After a thirty minutes of killing projections, Marius and Grantaire found them.

Grantaire transform back into Jonah but with a black eye. Marius threw him at Josephine's feet.

"There you are brother." She patted Marius on the cheek. "Such a good projection." The extractor nodded like happy kitty as she petted him. She placed the gun against his head and shot his brains out. Marius' dead body dropped next to Grantaire. The forger looked up in fear.

Josephine just smiled evilly at him.

* * *

Marius woke up next to Eponine. He pulled out the line off his arm. He felt a phantom pain in his head. Eponine reached out for him. Her bloody hand stained his crisped suit. He looked at horror at her.

"Oh god, there's blood everywhere!" He exclaimed. He rushed over to her side. He grasped her hand in his.

"Did... did you get it?" She stammered. He nodded.

"Yes, I got it all." He cradled her in his arms. He felt so much shame. This was his fault. She shouldn't have been on this job. Enjolras was right. He's always right.

"That's good." She looked him dead in the eye. "Shoot me."

"Eponine."

"Please Marius. It hurts so much." She begged. Tear streaked her face. He nodded.

"I have to wake up Grantaire first, is that okay?" She cried out in pain, but agreed. He slowly put her down and sat down next to the forger. Marius slapped Grantaire multiple times in the face. He swore loudly when Grantaire's eyes suddenly opened.

"The dream is collapsing," he said emotionless. Marius nodded. He looked at Eponine and pressed the barrel of his gun against her temple. She closed her eyes.

"Please." He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Eponine gasped as she woke. She immediately checked her stomach and her knees. Other than the phantom pains, she's alright. She took a shaky breath as she moves away from the bed. She stumbled a bit, but regained her composure.

Marius was the first after her to wake up, Grantaire followed soon after, and then Enjolras. Josephine remained asleep thanks to Joly's drugs. The men silently cleaned up after themselves, leaving no evidence that could be traced to them. Enjolras pulled Eponine close to him. She walks past their room. The four of them share an elevator.

"I want to see the boys," was the only thing Eponine says for the rest of the night. Enjolras nodded He wrapped his arms around her. When they reached the lobby, they all shared a cab to Marius and Cosette's house.

Cosette smiles when she sees them. They all give her weak smiles in return. She gaves Marius a look who counters with a 'we'll-talk-later' face. She nodded and goes to the kitchen to warm some tea for the dream thieves. Enjolras and Grantaire escorted Eponine to the room where her brothers are sleeping in.

Enjolras kissed her again. Grantaire pulled her to the side.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered into her hair. He felt her nod. He gave her a tight squeeze, which she returned. They let go of one another. Grantaire left for the kitchen. Enjolras leaned against the wall as he watched the love of his life retreat to the king size bed where her three brothers laid.

She gently nudged Jacques awake.

"'Ponine?" She placed a finger on his lips to silence him. She kissed him on the cheek. She does the same for Gavroche and Corby. She lays down in between Jacques and Corby. The youngest latches on to her while Jacques hugs her from behind. Gavroche hugs Corby from behind. Eponine silently cries from behind.

Enjolras looked on. Gavroche lifted his head up and stared at Enjolras.

"Well come on now, are you going to join us or what?" The eldest Thenardier gestured.

"Give me a moment," the older man responded. He pulled off his suit jacket and white button up. He unbuckled his belt and untucked his undershirt. The four silings scooted over, so Enjolras could lay down behind Jacques. He pulled his arm over the boy to caress Eponine's head. She smiled in the darkest.

The job may have gone terribly wrong. He was quite certain it was his fault. He couldn't blame Marius or Grantaire. Their plan had worked perfectly, but Enjolras was the one who deviated from it when he asked Eponine to drive Grantaire. He also should've known the mark was a sociopath.

But least for the moment, she had her boys, her everything..

"You're heavy, 'Jolras." Jacques complained. The five of them just chuckled before falling back asleep.

* * *

In the kitchen, Marius and Grantaire tell Cosette about the job. The blonde gasped at the mark's questionable antics.

"Enjolras is going to kill me," Marius said as he downed the beer Cosette placed in front of him.

"That's if he doesn't kill me first. I came up with the idea to use Mr. Charles," Grantaire moaned. Cosette sighed.

"Mar, R, it'snot your fault that mark was crazy."

"Still, my dear Cosette. I still feel guilty." Marius put his face in his hands. Cosette rubbed his back. She looked out to the hallway. Enjolras hadn't returned from putting Eponine to bed.

"I'm going to check on them." She excuses herself from the table. She walks down the hall to the guest room. She quietly knocks before opening the door. Snores filled the hallway as Cosette counted five sleeping bunnies. Eponine and Enjolras were curled up with the three boys. Cosette smiles before she shuts the door again. She quickly retreats to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Enjolras tonight boys," Cosette said as she sat between the two of them. "If he's going to kill you, he'll murder you in the morning."


End file.
